The present invention relates generally to binding machines and more particularly to semi-automatic binding machines for use in loosely securing a plurality of sheets together by means of a preformed wire member.
There exist many applications wherein it is desirable to secure a plurality of sheets together to form a booklet. A wide variety of fastening arrangements are available to accomplish this task, however, the present invention is specifically concerned with the use of a continuous elongated preformed wire member which comprises a plurality of relatively closely spaced side by side generally parallel double wire loops or circles which are interconnected at one end. The wire member is initially formed with the loops in an open condition so as to enable the individual double wire loops to be passed through openings along the marginal edge of the sheets to be bound together. Once the desired sheets are assembled to the preformed wire member, the loops are closed by forming the free ends thereof toward the interconnected ends to thereby form a generally circularly shaped binding for the sheets.
The present invention provides a semi-automatic machine for accomplishing this binding operation in an efficient and relatively easy manner. The apparatus of the present invention incorporates means for severing appropriate predetermined lengths of the preformed wire from a coiled spool and supplying the predetermined lengths to a loading station at which the sheets to be bound may be assembled thereto. The loading station includes a unique support arrangement which is designed to support the double wire binder in such a manner as to enable assembly of the sheets thereto to be accomplished quickly and easily even in the event the loop ends are slightly out of position. The apparatus also incorporates a closing station adjacent the loading station which is designed to automatically feed the double wire binder and associated assembled sheets into position and to thereafter close the loops thus completing the binding operation.
The loading station support arrangement is designed to enable the apparatus to utilize a wide range of different diameter double wire binders requiring only that a single plate member be changed to accommodate the varying diameter loops. The closing station likewise is able to be readily adjusted to accommodate the various diameter double wire binders. Additionally, because the double wire binder is directly supported and retained in position within the closing station, this apparatus is extremely well suited for binding of sheets of differing sizes such as for example booklets incorporating oversize cover sheets or the like.
The binding apparatus of the present invention is extremely well suited for use in moderate volume applications which may not justify the costs associated with fully automatic machines. Further, because the double wire binder is presented and held by the apparatus for the operator to assemble the sheets to, variations in sheet sizes and/or loop spacing can be easily accommodated. Additionally, the design is well suited for ease of manufacture and operation thus assuring reliable, trouble-free economical operation.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.